


Once in a Blue Moon

by dobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternative Universe - No Hale Fire, Confident Stiles, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbour AU, Pierced Stiles, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, missunderstandings, small mention of past cheating, tattood stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobrien/pseuds/dobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coffee Shop AU in which Stiles owns a coffee shop, Derek owns a gym, and Stiles just so happens to be the neighbour living below Derek that wakes him up every morning at the ass crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by [this](http://thealphaownsme.tumblr.com/post/82904960231/found-another-cute-starbucks-post-online-ohmygod) post, along with a couple other edits I've seen floating around.

There was that _music_ again. That loud, annoying music from the apartment beneath Derek’s that went off six days a week, Monday to Saturday. Every morning Derek was woken at the ass crack of dawn by the inconsiderate asshole beneath him in his apartment complex because for some reason they liked waking up early. So okay, maybe they worked early, but that was no reason to have an alarm so damn _loud_. Derek had been dealing with this for the last two months since moving into his apartment and he was starting to think he knew the reason the last person had moved out. 

Derek practically growled at his ceiling as the music was shut off. Maybe it was time to pay his neighbour a visit. Derek pulled on a t-shirt and shoes and made his way down the stairwell, regretting not wearing a sweatshirt in the cold building. Derek looked between the doors on the floor briefly; determining which apartment was indeed underneath his, because waking someone up accidently would just be far too mortifying. 

Derek knocked on the door loudly, huffing impatiently as he waited for the door to open. He heard cursing from the other side of the door, a muttering voice saying, “Who the fuck is up at this time wanting to say hello- _I’m_ up at this time but that’s not- _fuck_ , I’ll feed you in a minute Ketchup, someone’s at the door- hello?” 

Derek looked up from the floor, ready to start arguing, but was stopped in his tracks when a tattooed man answered the door. “Uh…” The argument that Derek had been repeating to himself was lost as he stared at the man in front of him.

The man raised his eyebrows in question, shrugging. “Hey, can I help you?” 

“You, um…” Derek was at a loss for words. The man was _shirtless_ and Derek had a full view of a tattoo of a wolf on his left shoulder, and a dead looking tree that’s branches snaked up his neck. On the left arm there were three bands, two below his elbow and one above. Derek didn’t get a chance to see if he had anymore because the guy was talking again.

“Hey dude, I have to get to work so would you, like, get on with what you want?”

Derek looked up to meet the boys gaze and that was an even worse idea because he had round brown eyes and a lip ring through the left side of his bottom lip. Derek was doomed. “Your, um, your alarm… it wakes me up every morning.”

The guy blushed, “Sorry, dude, I- _no_ Ketchup, in.” Derek looked down to where the guy was pushing a cat back inside the apartment with his foot. “I need it loud if I want to wake up in time to open shop.”

“I’ll just… leave you to get ready…” Derek stammered and turned around to go back upstairs but the boy was talking before he could flee the scene.

“I’m Stiles. Sorry, again, for waking you. I’ll try turning it down.” 

Derek swallowed slowly and nodded, “Derek.” 

“See you around, Derek.” Stiles smiled, like he had accomplished something, before closing his door.

*******

Laura wanted to go to a different coffee shop for lunch that day, and what Laura wanted, Laura got, which is why Derek found himself entering a coffee shop he would usually avoid. Mostly because he secretly enjoyed the feel and aesthetic of the place but felt he wasn't the target market and wouldn't fit in if he entered.

Inside, what was apparently called Blue Moon Coffee House, the walls were covered with black chalk board, all the different drinks and foods available written along it. The glass cabinet by the door was filled with drinks and an assortment of different pastries and cakes that all looked too good to eat. The counter next to it had a small bowl of fruit and a specials menu, along with a surprisingly full tip jar. Derek was about to mention how obvious a choice Brand New were to play in a coffee shop like this when the boy at the counter turned around and met his gaze. 

It was the guy below him from this morning. Only now he was dressed and his hair wasn't all askew. “Hey, guy who I wake up every morning, right?” Stiles grinned. Laura looked between them in surprise.

“You know each other?” She asked, directing the question towards Derek.

“He knocked on my door this morning to complain that I wake him up.” Stiles laughed, answering for Derek. “Sorry about that, again. I open up here most days and we like to get the morning customers.” 

Derek shrugged. “It’s okay.” Even though it wasn’t, if he was honest. However cute Stiles may be, he still didn’t appreciate being woken up.

Stiles nodded, “What can I get you both?” 

“Can I get an iced caramel latte and the soup of the day?” Laura replied.

“And for the scowling one?” Stiles raised his eyebrows, biting back a smile. 

“Ugh, black coffee and… lentil soup?” He asked unsurely. 

“Coming right up.”

As Derek handed over the money he noticed Stiles’ shirt which had the words **Say HI if you’re BI. Say HEY if you’re GAY.** written across it. “How does your boss let you wear that at work?” Derek found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Stiles laughed as he made Laura’s coffee leisurely, “I’d be telling myself off. I'm the owner.” Handing Laura her drink Stiles turned to Derek with a smirk, “If you’re wondering, I said hey when I answered the door to you.” Derek didn’t choke on nothing, he didn’t. He also didn’t drop his change as he fumbled to get it into his wallet or flush a bright pink over his cheeks and ears. (Read: He definitely did all of that.)

Laura was smirking when they got into Derek’s car after they had eaten. “What?” Derek huffed in irritation.

“Why are you _not_ tapping that? He’s clearly interested and maybe if you got some you’d start being less uptight.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he started the car, “We only met this morning and I wasn’t exactly pleasant. I’m also not going to talk about my sex life with my sister.” 

It was Laura’s turn to roll her eyes, “He clearly doesn’t care.” 

“Whatever, I have a client in ten minutes and you have a group of elderly women to teach yoga to in five.” 

“Always in a rush little brother.” Laura replied with a shrug, “I doubt they’d mind missing five minutes of exercise.” 

“It’s not good business to be late.” Derek insisted, pretending to not notice his sister rolling her eyes.

*******

“I’ll see you Wednesday.” Derek waved as he said goodbye to his last client, ready to go do his own workout before closing for the night. He was filling his water bottle when he heard a familiar voice coming from the reception area.

“Scott I don’t need to work out! I don’t have _time_ to work out!”

“You make Allison and I take in the deliveries every morning, and if you have to do it you spend until lunch complaining about how sore your arms and back are, you’re getting a gym membership.”

“I can’t afford this place, it’s way overpriced!” Stiles continued to argue. “I mean, look, fifty-eight dollars a month to get a personal trainer? Who wants some over-muscled dick making you work harder every day?”

“Fifty-eight is the average price, actually,” Derek replied, letting his presence be known, “and it’s not every day. That membership is Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

Stiles blushed and hid himself behind his friend, looking down at his feet awkwardly. “Hey Derek…” The shyness was strange coming from Stiles, although Derek had only known him for less than a day, he had been confident and quick-witted the two times they had spoken.

“You know each other?” Scott asked, turning to Stiles. This was starting to feel a lot like earlier in the day with Laura.

“I was in the coffee shop earlier with my sister.” Derek supplied, shrugging. “Anyway, if you’re still looking for a membership I can get Boyd or Erica to help you set one up?” 

Stiles just looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. “That’d be great, thanks.” Scott replied for him. 

Derek nodded, “Alright, I’ll go find one of them and send them out here.” 

When Derek disappeared past the staff only door Stiles turned to Scott, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I cannot believe you!”

“What?!”

“You told Derek we wanted memberships here!”

“So?” Scott really couldn’t see the problem here.

“He hates me, Scott! He’s the guy that complained about my alarm.”

“I thought you said he wasn’t that mad about it?” 

Stiles sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands in frustration. “Okay, maybe he doesn’t hate me… but I was blatantly flirting with him and got nothing in return.”

A lightbulb seemed to click in Scott’s head then, “Oh…”

“Yeah, oh! I was flirting with him and now it looks like I’ve been stalking him to his work place!” 

“He didn’t look mad to me...” Scott shrugged, nudging Stiles as a blonde girl brandishing two clipboards approached them.

“Hi guys, I’m Erica, Derek sent me down to set you both up with memberships?” 

“That’s us.” Scott agreed, before Stiles could protest.

“Awesome, I have these forms for you.” She said, handing over the clipboards. “If it’s muscle you’re wanting to build, Boyd’s the guy to go for. If you’re just looking to get in shape, Isaac might be a better choice. If you’ve never trained at all, Derek holds privates or group classes, but everything is on the forms so take your time filling them out.” 

“Thanks.” Scott nodded and they both went to take a seat at one of the couches that filled the reception area.

“We can both take one of Derek’s group classes, how about that?” Scott suggested as Stiles frowned at his form. Stiles continued to scowl as he filled in his address, repeating what Scott said sarcastically. 

*******

Derek found himself in Blue Moon Coffee House again when Erica insisted on getting coffee after Laura recommended the place to her. Of course, it was Boyd and Derek who had to get the drinks. Stiles was behind the counter again, but he was wearing _glasses_ and a _maroon beanie_ , and although his shirt didn’t have any slogan on it this time, just a plain grey, long sleeved thing, the sleeves were rolled up, revealing two of the bands around his arm. The low neck also allowed the neck tattoo to be on full display and Derek was sure that Stiles knew exactly what he was doing.

When Stiles noticed Derek enter he winked, tongue coming out to twist his lip piercing around absentmindedly. Derek looked away quickly, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away as they got closer to ordering. 

“Dude, you okay?” Boyd asked when he noticed Derek’s flustered appearance. 

“I’m fine, Boyd. Leave it.” Derek grit out, wincing at how harsh sounding his voice was. “Sorry.” He apologised quickly. 

“It’s cool.” Boyd shrugged.

Luckily for Derek it was a dark haired girl that served them, not Stiles, and when they got back to the gym and handed Laura, Erica, and Isaac their drinks Derek had almost forgotten about the incident, up until Isaac started laughing and pointing at Derek’s to-go cup which was sitting on the staff room table.

“What?” He grumbled, picking up the cup and inspecting it. He nearly choked when he read what had been written on the side: **I like you a latte – S**. A dark blush coloured Derek’s cheeks as the others laughed. How had Stiles managed that when he wasn’t the one making their drinks?

Laura was grinning, “Guess we’ll have to take more lunch breaks there, huh Der?”

Derek scowled at his sister, “Shut up.” 

“Don’t be so sour Derek,” Erica provoked, “ _Stiles_ won’t find that very attractive.”

“Don’t forget you start training with him next week.” Boyd added. 

Derek ignored his friends and downed the rest of his coffee, putting the empty cup in his gym bags pocket, where his water bottle usually went. He definitely didn’t keep it to take it home and put on his chest of drawers to look at. (Read: he definitely did.)

*******

Derek groaned loudly as the sound of Stiles’ alarm blared from below him on Wednesday morning, pushing his sheets to the end of the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled over to his closet to get ready for work. He received a text from Laura as he was putting his shoes on, which requested (demanded) that he pick her up and they go get breakfast at Blue Moon Coffee House before they went to work.

Derek rolled his eyes but picked up his keys and locked the door to his apartment, already resigning himself to the embarrassment he was sure to endure that morning. 

“Nice to see you too, Der.” Laura greeted sarcastically as she opened the door of Derek’s car. 

“You see me every day.” Derek replied, not even trying to hide his annoyance. 

“Black coffee and iced caramel latte?” Stiles asked from behind the counter when Derek and Laura entered the café. His shirt that day read **I would bottom you so hard** , it was like he was _encouraging_ Derek to think inappropriate thoughts about him.

Laura grinned at him and nodded, nudging Derek. “I’ll try the caramel latte.” He replied after a moment.

Stiles grinned, “I’ll put extra syrup in it; you deserve some sugar in your life.” Derek was contemplating what Stiles meant by that as he made their drinks.

“I look forward to seeing you on Monday.” Stiles said as he handed Derek his drink. 

Derek scoffed, “You’ll be cursing me by the time your sessions over.” Stiles winked, he _winked_ , and waved goodbye to the two siblings after Laura handed over the money they owed him.

Derek was sipping his cold coffee –why would anyone want _cold_ coffee? He was never letting Laura convince him to try anything other than black again- when Boyd and Erica walked into the staff room, dumping their gym bags on the floor. When Derek noticed them staring he took the cup away from his mouth and frowned. 

“What?”

Erica smirked, “Kid’s got moves.”

That only furthered Derek’s confusion. “What do you mean-”

“Turn the cup around.” 

When Derek did, he noticed a row of numbers and **Call me? – S** below them. Stiles had given him his number. Which meant that Stiles was interested in him. Stiles was _interested in him_ and Derek wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

*******

“So… did you get my message?” Stiles asked shyly as Scott and the rest of the new group left the gym on Monday.

Derek tensed, eyes looking anywhere but at Stiles. “You did well today,” Derek replied instead, “but I’m pushing you harder on Wednesday.” 

Stiles frowned, “You... I noticed you didn’t call. Or text. Maybe you didn't notice... but I-I wrote my number-”

“I got the message.” Derek said quickly, finally looking in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles twisted his lip piercing, something Derek assumed was a habit, and nodded. “Yeah- okay. Sorry. Message received.” 

Stiles is out of the gym hall before Derek can ask what that means and he’s left watching Stiles catch up with Scott on their way to the gym members locker rooms. Derek lets out a long groan, waiting until everyone is out of site before leaving the gym hall and escaping to the staff room. 

Stiles doesn’t turn up for his next two group sessions, and Scott avoids Derek like the plague while he’s there. It isn’t until Saturday when Laura’s telling him off, like he’s eight again, for turning Stiles down.

“Wait,” Derek manages to pause his sister’s outburst, “how do you know he talked to me on Monday?”

Laura looked a little sheepish as she replied, “I cornered Scott yesterday when he was about to leave. He said that Stiles said that you chucked the cup with his number out without calling.” 

Derek hadn’t thrown the cup out, it was sitting next to the other one with the first message Stiles had left him. “I still have his number.” 

Laura raised her arms in exasperation as she leant her weight against Derek’s counter. “Then why haven’t you called him?!”

Derek frowned and looked at the floor, crossing his arms defensively. “You know why.” 

Laura tried not to roll her eyes, she really did. “Derek, you really think everyone in the world who likes you will cheat on you?”

“The last two did.” Derek replied, gritting his teeth angrily. 

“So you were unlucky.” Laura shrugged. “It’s been over a year. Most people get over these sorts of things.” When Derek didn’t reply, Laura sighed again, but this time more softly. “Come on, I want one of those cupcakes with the frosted flowers on them.” 

Derek laughed, picking up his coat and keys. “You’re really going to eat all that sugar?”

Laura turned to grin at her brother, “Cheat meal of the week.” 

“Why can’t we go somewhere else? There’s a Starbucks much closer to here.” Derek tried desperately. 

Laura shrugged, “What can I say, he makes good coffee and I’ve been denied it all week.” 

Derek gave up, there was no point arguing with her poor excuse to get him and Stiles in the same place.

When they arrived at the café, Laura went in first, but before Derek could step a foot in the door she was pushing him away, flustered. Laura didn’t get flustered. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek questioned, stepping around her to get inside. 

“No Derek-”

Oh. 

Stiles was talking, and standing very close to, a girl. She was brushing her fingers over his neck tenderly, smiling and biting her lip, like she had just been laughing.

“Are we interrupting something?” Laura accuses before Derek can tell her not to. 

The girl pulls away, looking confused. “I’m going to assume you’re Derek.” She asks after looking Derek over briefly. “I get what you mean, Stiles.”

Stiles flushes and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Malia, this is Derek and his sister Laura. Derek and Laura, this is Malia.” Stiles introduces briskly. 

“We met in college.” Malia adds when Stiles doesn’t give any further information. “I’m the artist behind the ink on this boy, and I was just here to make sure the outline I have drawn up for the next one fits.”

“You couldn’t wait until he’s not working?” Laura snips, glaring at Malia needlessly.

Malia ignores the abrasiveness, though, replying calmly, “What I do with my friends isn’t your concern.” 

“Malia isn’t here for long and it was a last minute decision, I’m getting the tattoo tonight, after closing.” Stiles says quickly, more to Derek than Laura.

“I’ll see you at six.” Malia says and embraces Stiles in a hug quickly, nodding as she passed Derek and Laura on her way out.

“Girlfriend?” Laura asked as she approached the counter. 

Stiles laughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with them both. “No, just a friend.” Stiles looked up at Derek then. “I basically told you I was gay when we met.” 

“Right…” Derek replied unsurely.

“I’m going to… go to the bathroom, while you two talk.” Laura said, sensing the awkward silence coming on. “It’s through that door, right?” 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, through that door and to the left.” 

“I won’t be long.” 

As Laura disappeared Derek found himself looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. “Sorry about her.” He apologised. Derek didn’t want Stiles feeling awkward because of his sister. “I… I kept your number.” Derek spoke finally. 

“You did?” Stiles asked, his expression clearly showing that he hadn’t expected that.

Derek smiled gingerly as he looked up to meet Stiles' eyes. “I kept both.”

Stiles’ cheeks flushed lightly, “Does… does that mean you’d say yes if I asked you on a date?”

Derek’s smile widened enough to show teeth, “Depends on where we were going.”

“There’s a new dinosaur exhibit at the local museum?”

Derek stepped closer and rested his arms on the counter. “Date to the museum? That sounds okay to me.” 

Stiles bit his lip and leaned over the counter, “Next Saturday? I’ll try get the day off.”

Derek agreed, leaning even closer without realising and without much thought Stiles had pulled Derek into a kiss, slow and simple, but too long to be just chaste.

“You could at least try to act professional.” The pair pulled apart to look over to the back room where Scott and Allison were standing in the doorway, smug smiles on both their faces. 

Stiles glared at them both, straightening from where he was bent over the counter. “You can’t talk, I’ve walked in on you two too many times to be classed as accidents.”

Derek sniggered as Scott and Allison blushed, retreating to the back room again. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek, grinning, “Now, where were we?”

*******

“Why’d you name it Blue Moon?” Derek asked absentmindedly when they had got their tickets into the museum.

“The café?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded. “Because once in a blue moon your hot neighbour that you’ve been pining over since he moved in knocks on your door at the ass crack of dawn to complain to you for waking them up every morning.” 

“Pining over?”

The tips of Stiles’ ears went red and he ducked his head down in embarrassment, “My alarm waking you up might possibly have not have been an accident?”

Derek frowned, “You _wanted_ me to complain? How’d you know I would?”

Stiles shrugged, “I didn’t, but I was desperate to talk to you and I didn’t know how else to do it.”

Derek laughed, throwing his head back as he did. He turned his head towards Stiles, smiling. “I guess I can’t complain because your method seems to have worked.” 

Stiles grinned, leant forward to give Derek a quick kiss, and took his hand.

"Will you tell me the real reason why you named it that, some time?"

Stiles laughed, "Maybe, but it's lame." Derek raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Stiles pushed him gently, "Enough embarrassing me, I want to look at dinosaurs.”


End file.
